Forest of Secrets/Chapter 26
Chapter description :Fireheart leads RiverClan warriors into ThunderClan's camp, and wonders what is so important that they couldn't have waited until the Gathering. As they enter, the ginger warrior notices that Bluestar is seated by Highrock with Tigerclaw beside her, because Cloudpaw had told them of their arrival. The ThunderClan leader dismisses the apprentice to give his fresh-kill to the elders. Leopardfur walks up to Bluestar and meows that they come in peace, but have matters to discuss with her Clan. The deputy states that they have come to take Graystripe's kits home, as they are rightfully RiverClan's. Bluestar narrows her eyes and asks the spotted she-cat why she thinks they belong to her Clan, and she responds that if Silverstream had lived, they'd be raised in RiverClan. The ThunderClan leader reflects on this, and says that she will announce her decision at the next Gathering, because the river is too difficult to cross due to the floods. The RiverClan cats leave, and Tigerclaw stalks them all the way out. :Fireheart meows to Bluestar that they can't give up Graystripe's kits, and the blue-gray she-cat mews that as much as she'd want to keep them, she doesn't know how far RiverClan will go to validate their claim. The leader tells the ginger warrior not to fret, as they've bought some time for the kits before the Gathering. Fireheart nods, and when he turns his attention to the clearing, he sees that many cats' opinions are divided. He notes many are willing to fight to keep Graystripe's offspring, but others wish to give them up. :Fireheart brings some fresh-kill to the warriors' den for his gray friend, but sees that he looks gaunt and ill. He goes over to the medicine cats' den to ask Yellowfang if there's an herb that can help, but she replies that no medicine can heal a broken heart. Cinderpaw enters the den with a bundle of herbs, and her mentor replies that she can go get something to eat before the ceremony. Fireheart asks what she means, and the gray apprentice explains that tonight is half-moon, so she'll go to the Moonstone to become a proper apprentice. The ginger warrior offers to go with them as far as Fourtrees, and Cinderpaw happily accepts. They head out the gorse tunnel, and Cloudpaw asks if he can come along as they pass the apprentices' den. Fireheart agrees, and meows that he can get some exercise and hunt on the way back. The ginger warrior explains to the white tom how the ceremony works, and Yellowfang reminds both of them that it is a secret, and Cinderpaw isn't allowed to talk about it. :They reach Fourtrees, and Fireheart asks his former apprentice if being a medicine cat is what she really wants. Cinderpaw mews that she's happy with her position, but notes that she'll never forget he was her first mentor. Fireheart says good-bye, and the apprentice protests that she'll be back just tomorrow. He thinks that in some ways his carefree Cinderpaw will be gone forever, but watches as she and Yellowfang crest a slope and disappears from sight into WindClan territory. :The next day, Fireheart meows to Graystripe that Tigerclaw wants him to take Cloudpaw out on a solo hunting mission. The gray warrior is surprised and says that the white tom has just been made an apprentice, but eventually concludes that the deputy must think he's ready. Fireheart asks if he wants to come and help, but Graystripe declines, stating that he'd promised Goldenflower he'd check up on his kits. The ginger warrior shrugs and leaves to find Cloudpaw, and once he does, they head into the forest. The apprentice asks if he can go see his mother at her nest, and Fireheart replies to the white tom that he can if he's caught a good amount of prey by then. The ginger warrior tells Cloudpaw that he won't be able to see him, but he'll be following to assess his skills. The apprentice dashes into the forest, and when Fireheart tracks him, evidence of good catches are found. :Cloudpaw races back towards his mentor, and pants that he saw Tigerclaw talking with some strange cats. Fireheart asks if it was near the Twolegplace, and the apprentice replies yes, meowing that he couldn't get close enough to hear what their conversation was without being spotted because of his white fur. Cloudpaw mews that he'd come to find him, and the ginger warrior reassures him that he'd done the right thing. The apprentice reports that they'd smelled of crowfood and weren't recognizable. Fireheart concludes that they might be some of the ShadowClan warriors who'd left their Clan when Brokentail was driven out. He mews to Cloudpaw to trace his steps, and starts to stalk closer to some overwhelming rogue scent. They spot a group of scrawny cats pouring after Tigerclaw as he leads them towards the ThunderClan camp. Characters Major }} Minor *Cloudpaw *Tigerclaw *Leopardfur *Mistyfoot *Stonefur *Graystripe *Yellowfang *Cinderpaw }} Mentioned *Stormkit (unnamed) *Silverstream *Spottedleaf *Brokentail *Goldenflower *Sandstorm *Whitestorm *Princess }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 26 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages